Our Saturday
by PONTABEE77
Summary: Hari sabtu. Satu hari sebelum minggu, hari dimana Fang harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Ahem! Rencananya sih begitu. . . kalau saja dia tidak menjadi pengasuh dadakan mahluk pendek susah diam yang sekarang berlari-lari heboh di samping kakinya. Duh! Terima sajalah.


_**This fic**_ _ **—**_ _**Owned by me.**_

 _ **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta.**_

 _(saya cuman pinjam)_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran. Mohom dimaklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"_

 _ **Don't like, Don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our Saturday**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itu hari sabtu, sabtu pagi tepatnya. Saat Blaze mulai merengek pada Fang untuk diajak pergi ke kebun binatang. Air mata asli sampai buaya sudah digunakan, mata imut, suara manja, ngambek gila, bahkan taktik pura-pura mati!

Tapi Fang?

"Ishh—Aku mau penelitian. Bukan jadi pengasuh dadakan." Masih menolak mentah-mentah.

Menjaga bocah umur sebelas tahun itu di rumahnya saja sudah memangkas 10% umur Fang, apalagi kalau dilepas ke luar. 'Bah! Bisa mati di tempat!' Pikir si remaja tujuh belas itu ngeri.

"Hush! Sana, Kau main saja bareng Ochobot tuh! tuh-tuh-tuh! Dia nungguin tuh." Bujuk Fang, "Aku mau berangkat nih," menjauhkan wajah Blaze dari pinggangnya.

"Idih gak mau! Ochobot bokek, Dia gak mau beliin aku jagung bakar kayak Fang."

"Matre!" Jitakan mendarat di kulit kepala si anak cerewet.

"Duh! Fang!" Membuatnya mengaduh kesal.

"Gini yah, tugas ini penting. Jadi kamu gak boleh gangguin Kakak. Paham?"

"Gak."

"Tolong yah, jadi bocah yang normal dikit dong."

"Jadi orang jangan pelit dong."

"Duh! Bocah ini."

"Duh! Orang ini."

"Blaze!"

"Fang!"

"Panggil Kakak dong! Aku lebih tua dari Kamu. Paham?"

"Gak tuh,"

"Berantem yuk Nyet!"

"Fanggg~ ikut! Mau ikut! Pokoknya ikut! Harus ikut! ikut-ikut-ikut-iku—"

"Argghhhh! Oke-oke! Kamu boleh ikut! Puas!? Tapi awas kalo bandel. Aku jual kamu! Dah, sana pamit dulu sama Kakekmu." Ucap Fang, sebelah tangannya mengibas-ngibas mengusir Blaze, yang lainnya terangkat memijit dahi.

"Yeay! Asik-asik! Tunggu yah Fang," Sorakan renyah, disertai lompatan-lompatan pendek dari Blaze membuat otak Fang berdenyut nyeri,

"Selesai sudah." Gumam si remaja laki-laki, muram.

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu saat Fang baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis, Blaze baru berumur delapan tahun. Awalnya ia anak yang cukup tak bersahabat padanya, selalu memasang tampang galak. Senggol dikit bacok!

Tapi sejak Fang mengajaknya satu kali ke taman bermain, sampai sekarang bocah itu tak pernah berhenti mengekorinya. Berisik dan ceroboh.

Kemana-mana ia harus menjaga Blaze, karena bukan tidak mungkin anak itu tiba-tiba nyaris menjatuhkan diri ke sungai atau menabrakan diri pada kereta, bahkan pernah satu kali Blaze hampir membakar diri sendiri. Untuk itu Fang berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pengawasan dari bocah itu, sedetikpun!

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam bus, duduk nyaman pada salah satu kursinya, "Haaa~ Fang nanti aku mau lihat landak yah,"

"Iya kalo landaknya mau, kalo gak?"

"Bakar aja."

"Blaze, itu gak boleh!"

"Sate landak enak tuh Fang."

"Panggil kakak woi! Pokoknya gak ada cerita bakar-bakaran. Nanti malah kamu yang kebakar, Paham?"

"Gak."

Kerut jengkel mencecar dahi Fang, "Aku tinggal nih," disertai senyum masam dan kedutan kesal.

"Siap! Iyak! Paham Kapten!"

"Gitu dong."

Blaze antusias, matanya melirik keluar jendela bus. Tak sabar membayangkan hewan-hewan yang akan ia lihat nanti. Ia dengar dari temannya di sekolah—Gopal—di kebun binatang banyak hewan besar dan aneh, Blaze tak sabar!

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mata cemerlangnya mendapati palang hijau besar. **'Kebun Binatang Rintis'** Begitu yang tertulis, berjajar rapih dengan huruf-huruf besar mendominasi.

"Fang itu! itu-itu-ituuu! Kebun binatangnya! Fang ayo-ayo!"

Belum sempat Fang melontarkan omelan, tangannya sudah ditarik. Menuruni bus dengan buru-buru. Capek juga.

Usai membayar tiket masuk, Fang mengekori Blaze yang berlarian kecil di depannya. Wajah bocah itu sumringah, membuat pengunjung lain menatap gemas.

"Oke, Kamu mau liat yang mana dulu nih?" Tanya Fang, menepuk pelan kepala Blaze yang terlindungi topi dan hoodie jaket kesayangannya.

"landak Fang! landak!" Sahut Blaze semangat. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah oriental Fang, membuat Blaze jadi tambah antusias. Lebih-lebih saat Fang mengangkat tubuh bocah itu, dan mendudukannya di bahu lebarnya. Sontak Blaze langsung bersorak girang,

"Woaahhh tinggi sekali Fang! Ahahaha~ Tinggi! Tinggi!" Terbahak gembira, Blaze lupa daratan. Hingga mencengkram rambut Fang terlalu kuat,

"Duh! Blaze itu jari—sangar ya. Bisa nyatai gak tuh?" Ringis Fang. " Lumayan sakit kayaknya Blaze,"

"Eh? Ehehe, maaf Kapten." Balas Blaze, cengiran lebar tak luput dari wajah cerahnya.

Beberapa menit berlarian, akhirnya mereka sampai. Kandang kecil dengan beberapa landak di dalamnya. Usai melompat turun, Blaze mengamati landak-landak dengan serius. Dahinya sampai berkerut, "Fang,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang. Bingung mendapati si bocah tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"—nama mereka," Gumam Blaze, satu persatu menunjuk landak-landak bongsor. "Fang junior, Fang senior, Fang super-senior, Fang superior-senior."

Apaan tuh!?

"Serius deh, beneran Kakak tinggal nih."

Usai puas memelototi kerumunan landak, mereka beralih ke kandang macan tutul. Rencananya hewan karnivora satu itu yang akan Fang jadikan materi esai penelitiannya, mengamati tingkah laku dan pola hidup si macan jadi tugas Fang kali ini.

"Fang, macannya jarang mandi ya? Belang semua gitu!" Celetuk Blaze, wajahnya menempel erat pada pembatas kaca kandang si macan tutul.

Fang mendongak dari _note_ -nya, menghentikan aktivitas menulis kerangka esai, "Hn, makanya kamu kalo disuruh mandi sama kakekmu jangan ngebantah. Kalo dah totol semua kayak gitu gimana coba?" Cubitan ringan hinggap di ujung hidung Blaze, " Mau kamu dikirim ke _laundry_? Disikat sampai bersih. Hiiyyy! ngeri banget!"

"Beneran tuh Fang?" Kali ini binar ngeri tak bisa bersembunyi dari mata Blaze, membuat Fang terkekeh jahil dalam hati. "He-eh!"

Baru saja akan kembali fokus pada penelitiannya, si remaja laki-laki kembali diganggu oleh tarikan pelan di lengan jaketnya, "Fang! Fang! Itu apaan!?"

Sekilas Fang melongok, mengamati dengan alis berkerut. "Oh, maskot lutung." Lalu kembali membungkuk di atas esainya. Tak menyadari, wajah antusias Blaze, Fang tetap asik berkutat dengan dunia macan tutulnya.

"Uwoo~ keren!"

Tak sedikitpun disadari oleh Fang, Blaze sudah berlarian menjauhi tempatnya. Mengejar si lutung jejadian dengan girang, "Yuhuuu~ Tuan lutung, maen sama aku dong."

Sebelah tangan Blaze dengan cekatan menarik ekor lembut kostum lutung, yang satunya sibuk menggapai bagian lengan. Membuat siapapun itu di dalamnya kaget gelabakan. Anak siapa nih!

Untuk alasan tak jelas, si lutung panik. Digelayuti bocah kelebihan energi macam ini, "E-eh. Dek orang tua mu mana?" Ia harus apa?

"Kerja."

"Eh!? Kamu sendirian?"

"Bareng Fang dong~"

"Fang?"

Angukan gembira berkali-kali dilakukan, mebuat topi yang Blaze pakai sedikit bergeser.

"Fang kan sayang sama aku~"

"Kakakmu ya?"

"Bukan."

"Keluargamu?"

"Bukan tuh."

Nah loh! "Errm—Kamu, gak lagi diculik kan?"

"Ceh! Siapa coba yang mau culik anak kayak gini."

'TUK!'

Itu Fang, entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Blaze. Jitakan pelan ia layangkan, mendarat halus di ujung topi kemerahan bocah asuhnya. "Kabur lagi, Kakak ajak pulang!" Omelnya, membuat Blaze memajukan bibir. Cemberut.

"Duh! Fang, cerewet ah! Aku mau maen bareng Tuan lutung nih!"

"Ohh—kalo gitu Kakak pulang nih,

"Pulang aja!"

Fang terkejut, alisnya ia tekuk dalam-dalam. Tak menyangka Blaze akan mengusirnya. Jadi gini yah, rasanya diduain sama anak kecil.

Kok sakit ya?

"F-Fang marah ya? Becanda kok, becanda. Ia kan Tuan lutung?"

"E-eh? I-iya Dia becanda kok," auk ah! Si lutung ikut-ikutan saja. Yang penting ia bisa cepat pergi dari dua orang ini. Waktu kerjanya sudah habis dan mereka menghalangi. Duh! Sial betul.

Menghela napas jengkel, Fang melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan Blaze yang memucat. Panik. "Fang! Tungguin dong!" Secepat mungkin berlari, Blaze menyeimbangkan jarak. "Fang~"

"Paan?"

"Beliin es cream dong,"

"Minta sama lutung sana."

"Dia bokek,"

"Matre!" Lagi, jitakan lain mendarat.

Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa, pulang dari sini Blaze jadi idiot. Tapi toh, bocah itu tak ambil pusing. Apalagi sekarang di tangannya sudah bertengger manis cup es cream rasa jeruk, merek yang sama dengan Fang. Bedanya si oriental memilih rasa wortel. Yuck! Apa enaknya?

"Fang. Masih marah?" Tak ada jawaban,

"Fang~" Nada manja jadi andalan. "Kan cuman becanda Fang, Aku gak bakal maen ama tuan lutung kok! Aku kan sayangnya cuma sama Fang~"

"Idih! Blaze jijik ah!" Celetuk Fang. Sudut bibirnya berkerut geli. "Gak imut tauk," kekehan pelan mencairkan rasa jengkel.

Blaze kembali sumringah, senyum lebar mengembang lentur di wajah bulatnya. "Tau kok, yang imut kan cuman Fang."

"Aku jitak nih."

"Ehehehe~" Tawa riang milik Blaze meledak, si bocah melompat bangun dari bangku. Meraih leher Fang dengan semangat, pelukan erat ia daratkan. Membuat Fang kesusahan menyeimbangkan tubuh tegapnya,

"Duh Blaze!"

"Fang jangan pernah pergi yah, kalo mau pergi ajak Blaze sekalian." Digesek-gesekannya pipi Fang pada pipi tembamnya, "Kita maen sama-sama. Biar seru Fang."

Tadinya Fang masih mau marah, tapi sikap Blaze mau tak mau membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik bahagia. Ia rasa ini aneh, entah sejak kapan dunianya hanya berputar di sekeliling bocah itu. Sedikit banyak mungkin karena ulah Blaze yang tak henti-henti mengekorinya. Tapi toh, Fang malah menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Sedikitpun tak keberatan.

Tawa renyah mereka serempak mengalun, menjadikan sekitar mereka iri melihatnya. Rasanya, kebahagiaan berputar riang di sana membuat rasa sedih sedikitpun tak terlihat. Ini waktu mereka, dengan saling menyayangi Fang rasa sedikit kenakalan Blaze bukan masalah.

"Fang—"

"Hn?"

Si merah nyengir.

". . ."

Si pengasuh?

Berkerut curiga.

". . ."

"Es cream Ku," telunjuk mungil mengacung. "—tumpah di _note_ -mu,"

"!"

"Errm—E-ehehe-he."

"BLAZEEE!"

Err—boleh Fang menarik ucapannya lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AN: udah, iya. ampe sini aja.#plak**

 **(^_^)/ Oke buat pembaca yang masih bisa bertahan setelah membaca fic gaje saya terimakasih atas waktu luangnya.**

 **Review?**


End file.
